Andryanna
Former Circle Mage Librarian Overview Physical Appearance Short and skinny, Andryanna is best described as "cute", with short curly platinum blonde hair, and large, innocent blue eyes. Years of honing her staff fighting skills have left her body slender and lightly muscled. Personality Slightly shy and timid, its very evident that a brilliant mind lurks behind her ink-smudged face. 'Talents' A glorified librarian, Andryanna is a skilled linguist and translator. 'Skills/Spells' * Lightning Bolt * Chain Lightning * Mind Blast * Barrier * Fade Step Tempest * Shattering Bolt- Rocks hurled at an opponent with chaining lightning to strike other enemies. Spirit Healer * Vitality Biography History Raised from a young age at the Hossberg Circle, Andie always dreamed of travelling Thedas and reading from the great libraries of the world. A quiet, unassuming girl who would rather translate an ancient text or try a new alchemical formula than carouse with her fellow mages. Though that never stopped the Enchanters and students from trying to engage her, it was just like the books made more sense than people at times. She passed her Harrowing at the age of 17, despite the Desire Demon she stood against offering to throw open the doors of any library she could ever wish to visit. To Andie, the real joy in knowledge was the effort put forth into gaining it. She is a gifted mage, excelling in the Spirt and Primal schools, though mostly with lighting spells and barriers. Andie's instructors often felt she would do better with a pike over a staff given her "bad" habit of striking opponents that got too close in training sessions. A Senior Enchanter quietly taught her bo-staff fighting so she would be able to defend herself. When news of darkspawn attack on Weisshaupht reached the Circle, the Senior Enchanters decided to ask for volunteers to travel there and render any assistance needed, including becoming a Warden if required. Andryanna was the only one to volunteer, eager to read the histories and books collected at the ancient fortress. In-game Sent to the Warden fortress of Weisshaupt, Andryanna joined the Wardens after a harrowing battle. On the night of her Joining a fellow new Warden, Katari, noticed that Minne had gone missing. She and Katari, along with Gwyn and Tiberius, snuck out of the fortress to attempt a rescue. They were able to find Minne, but in the process Katari was bitten by a Shriek Alpha and they were forced to amputate his arm. Upon returning to Weisshaupt, the First assigned the group "bodyguards" to stay with them as they learned the ropes. It didnt last long as Andryanna soon left her post to try and alert others to people being chased by darkspawn near the gates. Thats when she encountered Gwyn, suffering the effects of lyrium withdrawal, in his haze he Silenced her and was intent on placing her in the dungeons for her own safety, until he collapsed. Lacking Healing magic, she was forced to seek outside to try and save his life. After giving Gwyn a draft of lyrium, he seemed to return to his senses, though he was bleeding from his eyes and ears. She left to begin researching his ailment, finding very little information on the subject that was helpful. After questioning Gwyn in the Infirmary, Andryanna met Gisele and Sares. Gisele brought an important document and map that would aid the Wardens in stopping the Blights. Andie excitedly began to work on the translation, but hit a minor road block as the entire thing was written in code and she needed the cipher to fully translate. She, Tiberius and Gwyn were pulled in to see the First, with him scolding them for causing a disruption in the Infirmary. The First gave her a key to unlock a cell in the dungeon, saying that the prisoner would have the answers she sought. Relationships * Ser Gwyn - Andie's relationship with Gwyn could be summed up simply as him playing the role of her unwanted protector. Starting as the monster from her nightmares as a young girl, they relationship changed significantly when they both became Wardens. At the moment she is unsure on if she actually likes the abrasive former-Templar, or puts up with him out some misplaced sense of familiarity. * Katari - He was the first Qunari she had ever met. He was sweet and open with her. She liked him almost immediately. She feels a measure of guilt that she couldnt help save his arm. It was his devotion to being a good Warden that made her think that he was not attracted to her, even though they shared a brief but passionate kiss. Her first kiss. * Tiberius - Initially afraid of the former Tevinter soldier, there was an almost immediate attraction. That attraction bloomed on their rescue mission, and when he offered his body warmth in the cave, Andie was shy, but relaxed into a peaceful sleep next to him. While she was researching Gwyn's mystery ailment, Tiberius joined her and admitted that he did not know how to read. She began teaching him, whether he wanted her to or not. It was after Gisele joined them in the library the following day that they shared a brief kiss in the storeroom. The two have chosen to take their time growing their romance, and as of leaving Hossberg have yet to consummate their relationship. Andie calls him Lieber Kriegshund ''(Dear Mabari). '''Miscellaneous' * Agnieszka Bernbaum -'' Andryanna's mother. Died when she was 10 after Andryanna's magic manifested. Committed suicide over shame to have passed on her magic to her child. * Languages ** Ancient Tevene/Modern Tevene ** Anders ** Common/Trade ** Orlesian ** Ferelden ** some Dalish ** Dwarven- If given ample time and context Ability to speak those languages varies with Orlesian and Ferelden being her most fluent. No one would let her learn Qunlat. '''Like So' 'Links' Gallery ScreenshotWin32_0397_Final.png|Andyranna- Hair pinned back ScreenshotWin32_0396_Final.png|Andryanna- Hair pinned back 2 ScreenshotWin32_0395_Final.png|Andryanna - hair short c2b6ebc7c834b0ee9ee338314e254dd6.jpg b6024d263646d2981c1378cfdc07c445.jpg il_fullxfull.337243115.jpg short-haircuts-for-curly-hair-platinum-bob.jpg Andie.jpg|Old hair style Andienewhair.jpg Category:Main Character Category:Mage Category:Warden